Complicated
by ziggyzag433
Summary: My version of a Twilight and Resident Evil crossover. Something that's been in my head for a while. Emmett McCarthy is transferred out of his prison into a camp run by Umbrella on his 16th birthday on his way to camp he meets two other prison transfers, Bella and Jasper who are twins who have been in jail for 2 years on assault charges. They quickly realize their camp isn't normal.
1. Chapter 1

**Emmett POV**

Happy Birthday to me, 2 more years and I'll be out of this lovely place, my name is Emmett Dale McCarthy and today I turn 16, I'm 6'2'' and built like a wall of muscle wide and tall, with deep dimples the ladies love, piercing bright blue eyes, and a mess of curly golden blonde hair.

"McCarthy" Pope called

"Did you know it's my birthday I'm 16 now, 2 more years and I'll be out of your hair" I grinned standing up

"You're out of my hair today McCarthy, come on" she smirked

"What?"

"You're going to a camp now"

"I never built a fire…well without lighter fluid and a cigarette" I smirked standing in front of the door they strapped the belt to me before handcuffing me to it

"Step back" so I did while she opened the door

"Come on you've got to eat your ride will be here in an hour" she smirked

"You are going to miss me Pope? I'll miss you" I smirked

"Walk" she announced shoving me forward slightly

"I knew you would" I smirked making my way down the long hallway and steps into the cafeteria sitting in front of my oatmeal and smoothie

"Yum" I said taking my seat, while my feeder took his seat across from me

"How are you doing today Stevie?" I grinned taking a bite of my food; they didn't trust me with my hands after I made that shiv with a spoon, so now I had a personal feeder, but in my defense I was bored and I wasn't planning on using it

"Good Happy Birthday"

"Thanks Stevie. So I'm leaving today but you'll miss me right?" I grinned

"Of course Emmett" he nodded

"See that Pope, someone who's honest" I smirked, she rolled her eyes at me while Stevie fed me and let me drink my smoothie through a straw

They led me down the long hall and outside in my prison transport cuffs to the pick-up area…wow I haven't been out here in 2 years, there was a Prison Transport van with black tinted windows, they lead me to the back door where 4 armed guards stood 2 on both sides

"Bye Pope, don't forget to send me fire messages" I called two of the guards climbed into the van ahead of me and took the two closest seats to the partition sitting on either side

"How you doing" I smirked nodding to a guard as I climbed in the back of the van and sat one seat away from a guard before the other two climbed in and took the seat closest to the back door on either side,

"Let's go" one of them demanded hitting the partition twice, we pulled off.

"Wake up" someone said nudging me with their gun; I groaned stretching a little before sitting up,

"Are we there yet?" I asked

"No so sit back" he demanded pointing the gun at me

"Hey easy there" I huffed straitening up, while the two guards closest to the door climbed out, I watched as they led a guy out in prison transport cuffs, he was 6'2'', lean but you could still see that he was built like a powerhouse, a sharp face with high cheek bones but round enough to see his dimples, piercing blue eyes, and shoulder length golden blonde hair that flowed in waves. He smirked at them before climbing into the back of the van and taking a seat directly across from me not even acknowledging me as he watched the doors so I did to. Soon possibly the hottest thing this earth has ever seen came strutting out in prison transport cuffs, she was 5'10',' even in her prison scrubs her legs seem to go on forever, her scrubs didn't hide the fact that she had a magnificent rack or the perfect hourglass figure, her face was sharp with high cheek bones but round enough to see her dimples, piercing blue eyes, natural pouty plump lips, her eyes made her seem innocent but obviously she wasn't…minx, and she had long flowing golden blond hair in slight waves that hung over her shoulder. She had a coy smile on her face that made her look like she was up to no good as she climbed into the van and took the seat directly next to the guy. I looked at them and finally got it, they looked alike like they could be twins. Soon we were pulling off heading to lord knows where,

"If you're going to stare her down the least you could do is introduce yourself" the guy spoke up

"You're right" I nodded glancing at him before looking at the girl "Emmett Dale McCarthy" I introduced

"Full name impressive" he spoke up again

"McCarthy, Irish?" she asked

"Rugadh agus tógadh **(Born and raised)**" I nodded

"Chun cé chomh fada**? (For how long?)**" he asked, oh shit I wasn't really expecting them to understand it much less speak Irish

"5 bhliain go leith. Do sheal, cad ainm duit?** (5 and a half years. Your turn, what's your name?)**" I smirked

"Jasper Armand Aedan DeLuca Swan this is my twin sister Isabella Marie Aednat DeLuca Swan" he said

"Some names"

"Nostra madre era italiano. **(Our mother was Italian)** Ár athair ar an láimh eile an Ghaeilge **(Our father on the other hand was Irish)**" Jasper explained

"Accidenti questo è un po 'di cocktail **(Damn that's some cocktail)**" I whistled, yeah I speak Russian, Italian, Spanish, Sign Language, and French

"Dove sei nato? **(Where were you born?)**" I asked

"Ireland"

"Cá fhad a raibh tú ag fanacht? **(How long did you stay?)**"

"4 bliana **(4 years)**. Poi ci spostiamo in Italia e vi rimase per 4 anni **(Then we moved to Italy and stayed there for 4 years)**"

"Where are you coming from?" I asked

"Winchester" Isabella said, damn they must of done some shit Winchester was the worst of the worst they always threatened me with sending me there, I mean the last guy that came back lost two fingers because he got to touchy with one of the girls, Winchester was also co-ed

"What are you in for?" I asked

"You first" he smirked

"Uhh I beat a guy into a coma and blew up his car" I shrugged

"How old was he?" Jasper asked

"30 but he broke my mom's nose so I went over there and well I got 4 years I've got two more as of today" I smirked

"Well shit how old were you?" Jasper asked

"13 but I got convicted on my 14th birthday" I smirked

"Nice" Isabella smirked

"Enough about me for now what about you guys?" I asked

"We beat up five guys that fucked and beat the shit out of our mom and left her strung out on the floor high on some 'Speed' and all kinds of shit, turned on the gas in the house they were staying at and blew it up" he smirked

"Then went after the girl that gave them my mom's name and sent her to a hospital" Isabella smirked

"Nice" I nodded

"Yeah we got 4 years and 2 left as of today" he smirked

"So you get out the same day I do"

"Yup on our 18th birthday"

"Wait today's your birthday?"

"Yeah Happy Birthday to us" he smirked

"Mines too" I smirked

"Seriously?" Isabella asked

"Yeah August 4th 4:12 AM" I smirked

"4:04 AM and Bella 4:14 AM" Jasper smirked

"Well then Happy Birthday to us" I smirked

"Wait hold on they put you guys in the same jail usually they separate people" I said

"Well they did some psyche test and apparently we spur each other to do things but they say it's better for us to be together that way we don't cause too much trouble so the compromise is the same facility different cells" Jasper explained

"Well if I was back home I'd probably be off-roading or something" I shrugged, "What about you guys?" I asked

"Either off-roading, building something in the garage, fixing someone's car for some money, sports, or shopping well Bella does the last one by herself" he smirked

"Mar sin, cén fáth go raibh tú ag bogadh ó Éirinn? **(So why did you move from Ireland?)**" I asked

"Ár daidí a fuair bás nuair a bhí againn 4 **(Our dad died when were 4)**" Jasper explained

"Allora perché abbandonare l'Italia? **(So why move away from Italy?)** I asked

"La nostra mamma got bored **(Our mom got bored)**" Bella explained

"Allora, dove si passa a quando sei venuto qui? **(So where'd you move to when you came here?)**" I asked

"Texas" Bella smirked

"Cad fút féin? Cén fáth go raibh tú ag bogadh ar shiúl ó Éirinn? **(What about you? Why did you move away from Ireland?)**" Jasper asked

"Bhog mé go Tennessee nuair a bhí mé 5 i ndiaidh a fuair bás mo dhaid** (I moved to Tennessee when I was 5 after my dad died)**" I explained

"Well hell we've got more in common than most would've thought" Jasper smirked

"Maybe they should've kept us apart" I smirked

"Where would the fun be in that?" Bella smirked winking at me before we looked at the guards who all looked confused; guess they don't speak Irish and Italian

We jumped between languages, turned out they spoke the same languages as I did plus Portuguese and Romanian, I'm telling you when they sit you in front of a Rosetta Stone for hours on end you learn shit especially when you already know another language because you're already use to switching between languages. We had made one pit stop to shower, eat and use the bathroom before hitting the road again. Once we were back on the road we had a debate on weapons in movies and our plan for when we get out of jail. Jazz and Bella invited me to go with them to Louisiana where their cousin Vinnie, who was their mother's half-brothers son, owned a tattoo and piercing shop with state of the art equipment, a garage with everything you could ever think of, _and_ a gun shop and we would work off the books. Plus we could really get to sit there and make weapons from movies just for the hell of it and not put a dent in his supply because the guy was loaded and we could live in a 4 bedroom loft that was above the shop waiting for them to get out.

Soon we were being woken up,

"Get up and come out one by one" a guard announced before climbing out the van and standing on the side, Bella came out first, followed by Jazz, and then me. We stood in a single file line with three guards on our right and three guards on the left with one bringing up the back as they led us to a Barrack with an Umbrella symbol above the door…what the fuck. They led us down a long sterile white hallway into a huge room with high-tech monitors, hospital beds, MRI machines, X-Ray machines, and computers everywhere with lab techs running around,

"Dr. Isaacs" one of them acknowledged moving to reveal a middle age guy with squinty eyes and a creepy vibe

"Please sit them over there" he said pointing to a set of hospital beds

We sat on the beds and glanced at each other, he then came over to us with a lab technician wheeling a cart over,

"Do you know why you're here?" he asked picking up a syringe gun

"No" I shrugged

"You're here as part of an experiment" he said slowly slipping some tube into the chamber, before he moved to roll up my sleeve and put tie a band around it

"What kind of experiment?" Jazz asked as the lab tech prepped he and Bella

"We're taking societies worst 3 teens in the systems of America which are you three and putting you in a training boot camp to see how it will affect you when you're released" he explained picking up the syringe gun again

"So what's the shot for?" I asked

"Periodic vaccination that your parents requested since you'll be in the woods" he explained before injecting me, he moved on to Jazz and Bella,

"They are all yours General Shares" he announced walking off

A guy about 6'2'' with a wide build, bald head with a vein popping out, and beady brown eyes

"As you know my name is General Shares, I will be your drill master, your teacher, but most important of all…I'm your worst nightmare" he grinned. Bella, Jazz, and I glanced at each other with raised eyebrows

"You may have been these big bad kids wherever you were before but here in this camp, you're all mine. You sleep when I tell you to, you cough when I tell you to, you breathe when I tell you to, you shower when I tell you to, you stop when I tell you to, you piss when I tell you to, heck you'll _blink_ when I tell you to" he said stopping his pace to look at each of us

"Don't bother even try to bring up your Bill of Rights…you signed those over when you signed your transport papers" he grinned…son of a bitch, never trust the system it always screws you over

"Now" he grinned turning around, "Follow me" walking off, we all shrugged hopping off the hospital beds and lining up in a single file line before following him outside, we walked for a good ten minutes until we came up to another building with the Umbrella symbol,

"This is where you will be staying along with 6 guards" he said opening the doors, the inside was nothing like the infirmary back there it had the same white hallway but it had doors on either room, we passed the first 6 doors before stopping at the last one,

"You're sharing this room" he announced opening the door, it was carpeted with a couch on the side a table big enough for the three of us, with three twin beds with a few between each of them and three small sliding doors and one other door by the farthest wall,

"You share the shower, work out your sleeping arrangements on your own, these three doors each has your clothes in it, follow me" he said exiting again and we followed and he opened the door at the end of the hall to reveal a long table with 9 seats,

"You'll have your meals in here" he said

"It's almost time for dinner so take a seat I will see you tomorrow" he said before walking off


	2. Chapter 2

**Emmett POV**

You know what they forget to tell you in this place? The fact that you have to wake up at 4: 30 in the fucking morning for a morning jog with your guards for 2 not 1 but 2 hours straight through the woods, and you have to keep the pace they start you off with which is way too fast to be moving at such an early time and once you were done with your run you had weights for an hour.

Soon we were showered and dressed and ready to go, in black crew neck t-shirts, black cargo pants, black combat boots, and a black leather belt with a rectangle buckle that had the Umbrella logo on it,

"You look like my bitches already shirts tucked in and pants tucked into boots" Shares smirked pacing in front of us

"Take a look at the obstacle course behind me, in two hours you'll know it like the back of your hand and be able to go through the entire thing blindfolded in a reasonable amount of time so get at it your time starts now" he said pressing a button on his watch and moving out of the way

"Make no doubt if you fail…There. Will. Be repercussions" he announced before sitting

I gasped for air coughing out water as they stopped pouring water on my face,

"Water boarding one of the best inventions in the world" he announced, I glanced to see Bella and Jazz trying to catch their breath while spitting water out of their mouths

"How many times was that?" he asked pausing, "Must've lost count oh well. AGAIN" he boomed, they held my head down so I couldn't move my head as they started pouring the water again

Once he finally stopped they led us down a long hallway to a small cramped room with a silver rods running down the length of the ceiling with handcuffs attached to them, they lowered them and walked us over to a pole each putting one between each of us and hand cuffing our hands to the poles,

"See you tomorrow" he smirked walking off along with all the guards.

It didn't seem like a big deal at the time until the poles would raise about 3 inches about every 10 minutes until it was lifting us off the ground by our wrist.

None of us slept that night no matter how flexible you were nothing prepared you for this; it was like hanging onto monkey bars limply with no type of leverage what so ever, they did come and give us our shots before scurrying off.

"We're back" Shares announced making his way into the room, "Time for your shot" he announced as the doctors scurried in and gave us our shots before scurrying off again, "And now time for your run" he announced they punched a few buttons and the floor gave way to in floor treadmills

"Better get running" he smirked walking off and leaving the guards as we were lowered enough to run on the treadmills

It seemed like forever before he came back and they finally let us go but not before hosing us down with fire hoses, they led us back to the obstacle course,

"You've got an hour and a half this time" he nodded to the course

I gasped for air once they finally stopped pouring the water,

"Again" he announced, we went at it for a while and we almost blacked out twice before he put us back in the room and left for the night

**~*~*~ 3 Nights Later ~*~*~**

We'd been in here for 5 nights straight and each time he shortened the time we had for the course and lengthened our torture time, I think we'd been in here for at least 3 hours.

"Crap" I heard Bella mumbled followed by a loud and distinct pop

"Did your arm just dislocate?" I asked

"Yup" Bella grimaced, she was hanging lopsided now, there was another pop and Jazz cursed

"You too?" I asked

"Yeah" he answered

"Why aren't you guys screaming in pain?" I asked

"Because we've dislocated our shoulder a lot" Bella explained

"Yeah we can do it whenever we want to now still hurts a little but this actually feels nice" Jazz announced

"That's kind of shit is creepy. Doesn't it hurt when you put it back in?" I asked

"No not really" Bella explained

"What about you that never happened to you?" Jazz asked

"I've dislocated my shoulder a few times but no I can't do it at will" I huffed

"Look it's easy you can do it right now if you want to" Jazz offered

"How?" I asked

"Which one did you dislocate?" he asked

"The left one" I answered

"Okay so twist it in the wrong direction and pull to your right" he instructed, I did what he said and heard the distinct pop and sharp jab of pain as it dislocated but it felt good, everything was more numb and just had a soft throb to it

"You're right"

"Told you" Bella chuckled

The morning came around and I'm pretty sure Shares had a semi stroke when he saw us,

"Get them down" he ordered to the guards while the doctors stood by the side while they unshackled us, the doctors injected us before popping our arms back into place, there was a sharp pain but it went away as they made us move it around

"You've got half an hour today" Shares announced before starting the timer on his watch

We finally made our way through the entire thing and got a real shower with actual soap, food, and a bed.

We stayed away from torture lessons for an entire week before we were back.

I gasped for air as soon as they stopped the water trying to catch my breath,

"Get em' up" he announced before he led us down another corridor to a larger room with holes in the floor filled with water, there were three cages to the side each matched our size, they led us over to them and stuffed us into them, they were made out of rubber thick rubber too, they hooked us to a chain and lowered us into the water completely. I was about to black out when they pulled us back out giving us barley enough time to catch our breath before dumping us again. They did for a while before a guard came to stand by each of our cage, they lowered the cage and they shot us with a god damn stun gun, they pulled us out while we were still rigid and dragged us to the other room and handcuffed us to the poles before leaving us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emmett POV**

2 months, it's been 2 months since we've been in this goddamn hell whole and out those _entire_ two months we've only slept in our room 9 times, let me repeat that _9_ times. Why? Well because General Shares is a delusional man that's why, I mean yes it is getting easier and heck waterboarding just feels like taking a shower, but that doesn't mean you want hang by wrist with dislocated shoulders _trying_ to sleep, and then not eating an actual meal.

They woke us up at our usual time for our run and weights session before taking us to the obstacle course,

"You see the dog too right?" I whispered to Bella, she nodded

"Good I thought I might've been going crazy" I mused

"I know you are probably wondering why this dog is here" he started off, "He's your fourth member under your reign before we can move on to anything other than this I have to first make sure you're responsible this dog here will show me that. You name him, you feed him, and you take him out for runs. He is a 8 months old German Shepard highly trained treat him well" he announced before signaling a guard to lead him off as he made us run the obstacle course with our hands tied and blindfolded, it's harder than it sounds and I know it sounds hard so you do the goddamn math.

Once we were done we trudged back to our barrack to get showered and changed before getting our hour of relax time while we waited for dinner. We dragged ourselves into the room and they left the dog in there with us before closing the door behind us. He just sat there starring at us,

"Isn't he kind of big for an 8 month old German Shepard?" I asked

"No they're relatively big dogs" Jazz shrugged, but the dog kept on staring

"What should we do?" I asked his stare was starting to creep me out

"I don't fucking know" Jazz hissed

"Well do something his stare is starting to creep me out" I admitted

"Tell me about it it's like he knows my deep dark secrets" Jazz mumbled

"Seriously" Bella sighed exasperated before sitting up, "You guys are idiots. Come here boy" she cooed patting her lap, he stood up and darted over to her

"You're not creepy at all are you" Bella cooed scratching him behind his ear, his tongue lolled out as he sat on his hind legs and tilted his head to give her better access

"No you're not creepy at all, you're cute" she cooed

"So what should we name him?" she asked letting him rest his head in her lap

"Something tough nothing like Chomps or some crap" I huffed

"Well German Shepard's are war dogs right?" Jazz asked

"The army uses German Shepard's yes" Bella nodded

"So let's name him War" Jazz shrugged

"Do you want them to flag our mental health" Bella laughed

"What it's a good idea" he defended

"Yeah it is but we've got to be more sophisticated than that" she huffed

"How about Ares" I offered

"That's actually good Em" Jazz said

"Don't act so surprised I'm not that dumb" I defended

"Yeah but you act like it so much you tend to forget" Bella smirked

"Ha, ha so Ares it is?" I huffed

"I like it" Jazz nodded

"I do too, but we've got one more person to ask" she smirked, "Do you like it boy?" she cooed, he licked her fingers and put his head back down

"I think that's a yes" Jazz nodded

"I think we should teach him sign language and Morse code" I grinned

"And to attack on the word donut" Jazz grinned

"You really want a donut don't you Jazz"

"Yes" he declared throwing his hands up

"You think they'll let us keep him once we get out of here?" Bella asked

"I hope so" I said petting him lightly on the side

We had dinner and Ares didn't leave Bella's side the entire time, then we went back in took our shower and played with him until lights out, he opted to sleep on Bella's bed.

Two days had passed and when we got to the obstacle course there was no obstacle course just the ground and two guys that looked like they were from India,

"Time for the next stage. You'll be learning Kalarippayattu from our Mr. G and his assistant Gupt. If nothing is up to par you know what you and your dog will be doing the evening" he smirked stepping to the side, Ares had his own trainer to the side.

Mr. G and Gupt both turned to face us before they began talking about what Kalarippayattu really was I have to admit the shit was kind of cool.

We did the basics which were a lot but at the end everything but in the good way like when you've just had a really good work out and you feel like you can do anything now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Emmett POV**

Happy Birthday! That's right it's been a year since we've been here and now we've got Kalarippayattu, Taekwondo, Karate, and Muay Thai. What took people years to learn we learned in a month for each style it was really hand to hand and then when we left they sat us down in front of a screen and had us view fighting techniques and moves for each fighting style and then the next day we'd stumble through it and usually on our 4th try depending on the difficulty of the move we would have it down pack and ready to combine moves and sharpen hits and take hits and all kinds of shit.

We made our way to the non-obstacle course to see two Russian guys standing there watching us,

"This is Mr. V and his assistant Ralph, don't slack" Shares smirked before walking off while Ares's dog trainers led Ares off

We learned fucking Sambo, do you understand he taught us Sambo which is easier when you've got a few fight styles down packed. Now we're sitting in the infirmary we just finished getting our third shot for the day, yeah they doubled our dosage from 2 shots a day to 4 now.

"We're going to strap you up to this computer so we can understand the way your brain is functioning when it comes to absorbing material" Dr. Isaacs informed, before he and his lab techs attached sensors to the three of us and injected a needle into arm for some reason I didn't really care they were always sticking us with needles. They turned on the video shut the lights off and left us. Sometime I wonder if we were Guinea pigs they were testing this stuff on before they released it to the public. If that's the case I want 10 percent commission for providing my body.

**Somewhere in the World**

A horde of mutated humans chased down a woman as she ran up the steps trying to open the door; there was a large horde of people trying to exit through a rather large gate in front of a bridge.

A woman wakes up moaning in pain and screams as she removes two sensors from the side of her head.

**Emmett POV**

"Bella" I called quietly

"Yes" she answered

"Did I wake you up?"

"No, I can't sleep"

"Me neither…can we talk?"  
"Sure"

"…."

"Em?"

"Uh yeah" what the hell am I doing, she's going to shoot me down and then she's going to tell Jazz who will then proceed to kill me

"You wanted to talk…"

"I did didn't I"

"That's what you said"

"Yeah I did…" just say it Jazz won't kill you worst case scenario he tells you to stay away from his sister

"I'm waiting"

"Okay I'm just going to say it feel free to stop me when you want to stop talking"

"Got it"

"So you know you're hot like, Hollywood one of the best hot, guys breaking down your door so you can breathe on them hot, guys coming in their pants because you looked at them hot, makes every girls confidence drop jus by entering a room hot, perfect smile, perfect everything, words don't you do you justice hot"

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome. I'm going to go out on a limb and say you've probably got some guy at home waiting for you or something"

"You want to know the truth?"

"It's two and you still don't know who to choose"

"No that's not it, Jazz over there made sure every guy never came within a ten foot radius of me and never looked at me longer than a glance, every time he felt they were too close or looked too long they always ended up either bleeding from somewhere, having a broken limb, or a black eye so boys were a no go when I was actually out of jail, besides I was only 13 some boys are just figuring out girls don't have cooties and that the use of soap and water on a regular basis is a good thing."

"Why not attack me when we were in the transport van?"

"Winchester has a lot of male guards and 60% of the female guards are either bisexual or lesbian plus it's co-ed he learned to resist the urge to hit everyone who looked at me for longer than he liked"

"How do you feel about it?"

"It doesn't faze me I know what I look like and I like to think he's always looking out for me I would never give him a hard time on something like that because he's my big brother as far as he's concerned no matter how little the time difference he's the one that was there for me when my dad died and I was the one there for him when our mom fell off the bandwagon. Besides for all those people who stare, and I'm not saying I'm the deepest person in the world, but I do see the way people look at me and I've never seen someone look at me for more than my body it's always either lust or jealousy nothing else"

"So say if you liked a guy you wouldn't date him if Jazz wasn't okay with it?"

"Exactly"

"Do you think Jazz likes me?"

"He hasn't hit you yet right? Jazz says you're like the brother he's never had and Jazz takes family serious it's right up there with loyalty, trust, and our shared secret obsession with Batman"

"How do you feel about me?"

"One of my best friends not that I have had many of those, but yeah you're right there behind Jazz but I don't think of you in anyway as a brother"

"Just a friend?"

"Maybe how do you feel about that?"

"I think you're hiding something"

"Like what?"

"So there's no other guy you know that you like more than friend?"

"Kellan Lutz but he's not really my friend now is he?"

"Ha, ha I mean a real man"

"Oh he's real very real"

"Okay fine whatever now answer the question"

"Maybe what's it to you?"

"Do I know him?"

"I don't know, do you?"

"Okay if a guy liked you for you and your body was a bonus what would he do?"

"Tell me first and hope Jasper doesn't try to gut him with a ballpoint pen, why are you so curious Em?"

"Cause…I just want to know"

"People never just want to know anything Em"

"Why not?"

"That's not how the mind works, that's not how human beings work and definitely not us. So again I ask why so curious?"

"If circumstances were different and we knew each other would you date me?"

"Circumstances don't have anything to do with it. You do what you want circumstances are just an excuse the three of us of all people should know that."

"Okay so would you date me?"

"Depends I know you're attracted to me that much is obvious are your feelings deeper than physical attraction you answer that one"

"What if I said yes?"

"Then I would say yes but you didn't so no. Goodnight Emmett" she said

"Idiot" I whispered quietly dropping my head back onto the pillow

Not too long later Jazz woke up,

"Hey what are you doing awake?" he asked Bella of course why would she be talking to me, like she was and miraculously become exhausted after having a 5 minute conversation with me

"I can't sleep, why are you up?"

"I've got to take a piss" he huffed climbing out the bed and rushing to the bathroom

"Thought you went to sleep on me" I smirked

"I never said I was going to bed, I just told you good night" she explained, I stopped talking as Jazz flushed the toilet, washed his hands, and came out the bathroom

"Night Bells try to get some sleep" he coaxed placing a soft kiss on her forehead before climbing into his bed

The next morning we were up doing our morning routine while they built a bunch of barracks for refugees from some city somewhere, whatever they don't tell us shit I don't even know who the President is…ain't that some shit!

"Могу ли я у вас кое-что спросить? **(Can I ask you something?)**" I asked as Jazz stood over me to spot me while I did bench presses

"да **(Yeah)**"

"Если бы мы никогда не встречались в тюрьме, вы все еще со мной дружить? **(If we never met in jail would you still be friends with me?)**"

"Да, мы по-прежнему имеют те же вещи в общем **(Yeah we would still have the same things in common)**"

"Мне нравится твоя сестра, много **(I like your sister, a lot)**"

"Чувак ты действительно толкая его прямо сейчас **(Dude you're really pushing it right now)**"

"Просто выслушайте меня. Я знаю, вы думаете, каждый парень любит здесь на ее теле, но ее личность так же, как сексуально, если не больше. **(Just hear me out. I know you think every guy likes here for her body but her personality is just as sexy if not more.)**"

"Вы действительно серьезно относитесь к этим дерьмом **(You're really serious about this shit)**"

"Как сердечный приступ. Я должен признаться, что я облажался **(As a heart attack. I've got to admit though I fucked up)**"

"Что ты сделал? **(What did you do?)**"

"Я не мог спать прошлой ночью так Белла и я говорил, пока ты спал, и я уверен, что, когда я пытаюсь выяснить, лучший способ пойти о своих чувствах я, возможно, обозленный ее. **(I couldn't sleep last night so Bella and I were talking while you slept and I'm pretty sure while I was trying to figure out the best way to go about my feelings I may have pissed her off.)**"

"Чувак плохая идея. Во-первых, она не любит людей, которые ходить вокруг да около вы должны только что рассказал ей, как вы чувствовали себя, спросил ее, а потом спросил меня сегодня утром, и вы, ребята, был бы в порядке. Во-вторых, я знаю, что она действует не нравится, но ей нравится парень, вот и все тестостерона и любит брать на себя ответственность, не спрашивайте меня, почему я знаю, что дерьмо все, что я знаю, это был такой парень, мой папа был и вид парень и я. Третий гипотетические вопросы мочу от нее и обстоятельств вопросы, потому что она знает, за то человек будет делать все, что они хотят, независимо от обстоятельств, у нас был опыт работы с такого рода вещи. **(Dude bad idea. First off, she doesn't like people who beat around the bush you should've just told her, asked her out, and then asked me this morning and you guys would've been fine. Second I know she doesn't act like it but she likes a guy that's all testosterone and likes to take charge, do not ask me why I know that shit all I know is it was the kind of guy my Dad was and the kind of guy I am. Third hypothetical questions piss her off and circumstance questions, because she knows for a fact a person will do whatever they want no matter the circumstances, we've had experience with that kind of stuff.)**"

"Дерьмо я спросил обстоятельство вопросы прошлой ночью **(Shit I asked circumstance questions last night)**"

"Ну, я могу поговорить с ней, но если вы только собираетесь ходить вокруг да около она просто получить зол на меня тоже.** (Well I can talk to her but if you're just going to beat around the bush she'll just get pissed at me too.)**"

"Я не буду, я просто понял, потому что типа она была девушкой она попытается кастрировать меня, если я сошел слишком сильным и требовательным **(I won't, I just figured because of the type of girl she was she'd try to castrate me if I came off too strong and demanding)**"

"Странные вещи, самки. **(Weird things, females are.)**"

"Расскажи мне об этом. **(Tell me about it)**"

The day seemed to drag on forever as we practiced our fighting, got our shots, and watched or Sambo video while we were hooked up to machines to read our brain functions again, but we finally ended back up in our room,

"Bella can I talk to you?" Jazz asked quietly

"Sure" she said sitting on the far end of the couch which happened to be far away from me while Jazz took the seat right next to her,

"Go keep Em company Ares" Jazz said gesturing to me, Ares licked Bella's fingers and she reached down and stroked him lightly before patting him on the side lovingly and sending him on his way. Ares trotted over to me and we started playing while I half paid attention to what they were saying to each other but they were hunched into each other whispering quietly to one another, I don't think I've ever been that close to Bella because even when we do spar we're not allowed to spar with one another but with the guards they have chosen for us to spar with. Not that it's not fun all, of us see how they look at us fingers just twitching to shoot us at the slightest sign of bad behavior.

Dinner came and went,

"Good luck, it's on you but if Bella complains about you about anything I will personally see to it that you'll have a flag pole shoved up your ass while you're still alive, conscious, and aware am I clear? And that would be me giving you some slack because we were once friends." he growled menacingly. The shit that scared me, and I don't scare, was that the gleam his eyes had and the intensity assured me that he meant every word, there was doubt in my mind that Jazz would die if it meant Bella was going to better off and vice a versa, now that was sibling love.

"I got it Jazz" I nodded

"You better I'm trusting you Em there's only one other person I trust Em and she's sitting over there remember that"

"If I fuck up Jazz I'll help you find the flag pole" I don't honestly think I could hurt Bella, at least no intentionally anyway, I'm not going to say I'm in love with her, but I'm not going to say it's not on its way to something like that and that shit scared me

"Yeah well I hope we don't get to that" he nodded before leading Ares off to play with

I sat next to Bella relatively close not enough to invade her personal space although she smelled heavenly and I just wanted to revel in it,

"You must feel really proud about yourself huh?" she asked eyes narrow

"You're mad" it wasn't a question it was pretty damn obvious

"What gave it away?"

"I don't know what I did"

"First if you're going to talk about someone in a foreign language make sure you know how to whisper and that the person you're talking about can't understand the language"

"So you heard our entire conversation?"

"Yes"

"So you know how I feel"

"Yes I do"

"So why are you still mad?"

"Because you weren't listening to Jasper when you talked"

"Yes I did"

"No you didn't because if you did Jasper wouldn't have been the one to talk to me in order to soften me up"

"He offered"

"So, I promise you if it was something you were serious about you would've told him no and done it yourself"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that when it's important to you you'll do what you have to get it done, if you wanted an us you would've talked to me no matter how pissed I am because if you talk I'll hear you and I'll eventually start listening, you chose to let Jazz go ahead of you"

"But…"

"No buts Em, Jasper spelled out the kind of guy I liked and you don't seem to fit the shoe so don't try to wear it" she said before standing leaving me, my jaw was tight with emotion, I always fucked shit up

"I'm going to shower" she said before walking off to grab her things to shower with before heading into the bathroom and closing it behind her, and some honest shit I felt like crying so much that I checked to see if I was crying

"How'd it go?" Jazz asked coming over, and I glared I know it wasn't his fault but the impulsive part of me which was winning right now blamed him

"You should know" I said standing up and glaring down at him, I had grown and was now 6'6'' and a 4 inch difference could be really intimidating

"Whoa" he said stepping back, "What are you talking about?"

"I should've known what kind of guy would help a guy go out with his sister? Especially a sister like that"

"Still clueless"

"You sabotaged me"

"What are you talking about I helped you, it's not my fault you fucked up"

"_I_ fucked up I didn't even _have_ a chance to fuck up _you_ made sure of that"

"You're blaming me after I stuck my neck out you're going to stand there and blame me for you striking out for the second time"

"You must have had a field day pumping me up knowing she was going to shoot me down"

"That's not my fault what you say when you talk to her"

"I didn't _say_ anything you piece of shit you did"

"Huh?"

"If you knew she liked a guy that took charge why the fuck would you offer to talk to her first unless you were trying to sabotage me"

"What?"

"You heard me the first time"

"Bella shot you down because I talked to her?"

"Yes you fucking asshole" I growled lowly taking a warning step towards him

"Shit Em I'm sorry I should've known she'd say something like that, I wasn't thinking. Em I promise you I would've told you if I didn't want you to go after Bella you asked me why lie and let you get shot down? Em I love you like a brother man we've only known each other for a little over a year but I feel like I've known you longer I wouldn't do something like that to you. Em I really am sorry"

"Shit Jazz I'm sorry" I sighed flopping down on the couch and rubbing my face

"So what exactly did she say?"

"She heard our conversation and that I obviously wasn't listening because if I was I wouldn't have let you talk to her first. Then she said I didn't seem like the guy she liked and since the shoe didn't fit I shouldn't try to wear it."

"Ouch"

"Yeah tell me about it"

"Well give her a few days you know to cool off hopefully and then go for it" Jazz offered, I nodded groaning watching as Bella came out the bathroom and sat herself down on her bed and Ares trotted over to her while she pet Ares


	5. Chapter 5

**Emmett POV**

After we finished our lesson with Mr. V and his assistant Ralph and they let us got our shots, Shares led us back to the building where we went through torture training,

"Why are we here?" I asked warily, I mean yes if we had to we could go through all the torture techniques they'd used on us they didn't bother us anymore and that alone was an issue but because something didn't hurt doesn't mean it wasn't annoying,

"Well you guys seem to be doing so well I think it's time we challenged you" he smirked but instead of going into the building we went around to see 3 different cellar doors except these were flat on the ground with a keypad lock,

"Open them up" he announced and the guard punched in the code and opened the door and I could feel the gust of cold air, and without warning they shoved us into the opening, I hit the ground and it took me less than a second to realize we were in freezers, I yelled but they quickly shut the door sealing out all light. It didn't take long for my eyes to adjust to the dark while I searched around to see if I could see Jazz and Bella but no such luck all four walls and the floor were covered in frost.

I tried to do as much movement as possible but I was ridiculously tired for some reason so I ended up falling asleep.

**Somewhere **

"How is progress?"

"Marvelous far better than all the others"

"All members?"

"All members I assure you, I'm sending you the results now" there was a silence as he viewed their findings

"You can begin the second strain and increase the dosage, 6 months"

"That's a lot of dosages"

"Which they can handle, 6 months earlier if possible I want a demonstration soon"

"Very well"

I woke up shivering my ass off and quickly checked to see if I had lost anything to frost bite since I fell asleep but there was nothing gone and if I was being honest I felt a little on the warm side…hypothermia. People who freeze to death are usually thought to be raped first because in the last stages of hypothermia before they die they become overheated and have no other choice but to strip…hell no, that shit wasn't happening until I talked to Bella. I got up and quickly began to jog in place to get the blood pumping. I checked the space in the freezer and saw that it was a little bigger than my old cell which meant I had enough space to do some burpees, squats, crunches, triangle wall pushups, the reverse plank, the plank, back extensions, crunches with twists, the side plank, hip flexors, hip flexors with extensions, forward lunges, sit ups, and my personal favorite variations of pushups, there's a reason why I'm this big you know.

By the time they finally came I had worked up a pretty good sweat given the situation, I climbed out to see Bella and Jazz were both sweating guess they had the same idea I had, see that's what I like about Bella she didn't mind getting sweaty and dirty, I looked over to Shares who looked annoyed and impressed at the same time, made him look constipated if you ask me

"Let's go Mr. V and Ralph are both waiting" he announced turning around and leading us off we stopped at the infirmary and got another shot before we were off to go train.

Once we came back from the infirmary we all sat in our room Bella and Ares to one corner while Jazz sat on the couch and I on the bed playing catch with the small table we had in the room it really wasn't that heavy it was kind like playing catch with a plastic ball you know it's there but you just don't feel the weight.

Dinner in itself was a surprise; it was actual food well food they give you when you're trying to build up your muscles like I wasn't big enough. I don't know what it was but food wasn't all that appetizing anymore at first I thought it was the prison food that they gave us but we had rice, salmon, steak, a yogurt and water…I know right? Jail probably spoiled our taste buds and appetites…ain't that some shit.

Once we were back in the room Jazz went straight for the bathroom to take a shower leaving Bella and I alone,

"Listen we need to talk" I stated bluntly sitting on the couch next to her

"About what?"

"Bella you know what we need to talk about"

"Spell it out for me"

"You and me, us"

"Easy there is no us"

"Because you won't let it"

"Oh no I gave you your chance you're the one that screwed up"

"Am I really? Cause I think it's your fault"

"My fault?"

"Yeah how's a guy supposed to say anything to you when they can't even think straight around you, can't even have a regular heart beat around you, when they go to sleep thinking about you only to wake up thinking about you, how's a guy supposed to do the right thing when they become a clueless nervous wreck around you?"

"Whose fault is that?"

"Yours, Bella you may not be perfect because no one is but for me you're perfect and that alone makes me even wonder if I deserve to be breathing the same air as you, makes me wonder what she finds so attractive in me, and worse you make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside I've _never_ felt like that in my _entire_ life and that's all because of you so forgive me for not being able to function properly when you're around" I snapped, I saw her eyes visibly soften damn Jazz was right here I go thinking she was going to curse me out

"Was there a question in any of that?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes" she smirked; I grinned knowing my dimples were out there for the world to see

"Damn Bella you're really difficult you know that?" I huffed rubbing my face

"It's not good to be easy Em" she smiled eyes twinkling, I didn't realize we were leaning into each other until we were sharing the same breath

"You think they've got cameras in here?" I asked softly

"I hope not"

"Wanna find out?"

"No" Jazz said sternly, Bella chuckled winking at me and squeezing my knee as she pulled back and stood up heading to grab her stuff for the bathroom, I glared at Jazz who came over and sat while Ares leaped into my lap

"Asshole" I grumbled scratching behind Ares ear

"What? Just because you and Bella are something doesn't mean I want to see you mauling her all the time."

"Of course"

"Don't be sarcastic; both people in a relationship can't be sarcastic"

"You're funny you know that?"

"I try life is boring if you don't have a sense of humor"


	6. Chapter 6

**Infirmary POV**

"How is the progress Doctor? It's been 6 months"

"Better than I could've imagined they exceeded their bodies have been exhibiting the desired traits and more for two months"

"How well are they trained?"

"Exceptional"

"Bites would have no affect?"

"None the body would push out the poison immediately and seal like it never happened"

"Are they aware?"

"They are clueless"

"How about fatality"

"Near Impossible the only remote way would be decapitation or complete incineration their bones are unbreakable unless they break them themselves"

"In other words"

"They are _the_ perfect weapon; we still haven't placed the mind control chips in"

"We won't until we are sure they can survive then we will airlift them and plant the chips. _If_ they survive"

"They will survive"

"Very well release the virus and get on the chopper"

"Releasing virus" a switch was flipped as an odorless gas snaked its way through the ventilation system of the barracks of the few refugees of Raccoon City

**Emmett POV**

Guess whose 2 years old now? If you guessed Ares then you're right. Guess who has all four of their canine teeth replaced with titanium steel and sharpened tips? If you guessed Ares then you're right. Guess who else knows sign language? If you guessed Ares then you're right. Guess who has 6 months left in this hell whole? If you guessed Jasper, Bella, Ares, and I then you're right. Guess who knows how to communicate with Morse code? If you guessed Jasper, Bella, Ares, and I then you're right. Guess who has spent the last 2 months learning everything there has to do with guns? If you guessed Jasper, Bella, and I then you're right. Guess whose camp has been outfitted to house refugees from the Raccoon City nuclear plant meltdown? If you guessed Jasper, Bella, Ares, and I then you're right, again. Guess who keeps smelling rotting flesh and spoiled blood? Don't know the answer to that one? Well I'll tell you, Jasper, Bella, and me that's who. Guess where the smell is coming from? I'll tell you that one. It's coming from the refugees. Disturbing much? Yes it is.

"Can anyone sleep?" I ask out loud

"No" Jazz and Bella chorus

"Is Ares sleeping?" I ask

"Nope he's wide awake" Bella answers, that dog slept in no one's bed but Bella's

"I don't think it's healthy we haven't slept for what, the last 2 months?" I ask

"Yeah pretty much, haven't been hungry or thirsty either" Jazz notes

"Hey we got beat to shit today didn't we?" I ask

"Yeah but don't say it like that it makes us sound like we loss in a fight, we were tied to chairs and beaten to shit for torture training" Jazz grumbles

"Either way, is anyone feeling sore?" I ask

"Nope" Jazz and Bella chorus

"Well I had a pretty bad gash in my lip remember?" I ask

"Yeah" Bella answers

"It's not there anymore" I note snaking my tongue out again to run over my top lip, it was smooth as silk like it never happened

"What no way even if it was a small cut it wouldn't be healed that quickly and that cut was deep"

"Well it is look" I declare turning on the light to show them my lip

"Oh shit" Jazz declares

"Yeah like it never happened" I huff, they both pause before checking for the cuts that they had

"You think it has something to do with us not sleeping or not wanting to eat?" Jazz ask fixing his shirt

"Maybe" Bella shrugs

"You think it's that stuff they keep shooting us up with?" I ask

"What would it be exactly? Sure as hell wouldn't be any steroids because we're pretty calm I'd say even calmer than normal. Steroids can keep you awake but it makes your appetite stronger not non-existent" Bella points out

"Beside we haven't slept in two months we would've collapsed by now if that was the case" Jazz adds

"So what is it?" I ask

"Beats me" Jazz shrugs

"Maybe it's some type of growth thing" I offer

"Why would it be a growth thing?" Jazz ask

"Look at me and you dude you may be lean but you're on the bulkier side of that spectrum plus Bella your boobs grew an entire cup…overnight" I point out, that shit was crazy a C-cup to a D-cup was a big leap and a noticeable leap and it still worked with her body…my girl is a sexy wonder

"Jesus Em I didn't want to hear that shit" Jazz glares

"What it's true" I defend

"So what, that doesn't mean I want to think about it anymore" he huffs

"Hey that morning I stared you were the one that told her" I smirk

"Screw you Emmett" he glares before lying back down "Turn off the light I'm going to sleep" he grumbles, Bella blows me a kiss before lying back down while I turn off the lights, although much didn't change I could still see everything perfectly in the dark damn whatever that shit they keep injecting us with it sure as hell did some shit to us.

"Please tell me it's 4:30" Bella groans

"5 minutes" I announce

"Damn I feel like you said that earlier" Jazz groans

"I wish" I sigh

It felt like forever but the clock finally read 4:30 and we all quickly climb out of bed Bella already grabbing her stuff to go shower taking Ares to give him a quick bath of his own, while Jazz and I wait

"You hear the guards?" I ask

"No, what's up with that they should be up by now"

"I can't even hear their heartbeats"

"Me either"

"Imagine if we got stranded here"

"No way in hell would that be good we'd definitely get blamed and never get out of jail"

"Maybe that's what the helicopter was for"

"Hope we're wrong" Jazz huffs, the door opened and Ares trotted out smelling clean, it's a smell so leave me the hell alone, he took his seat at my feet head cocked looking confused

"Do you hear any heart beats?" I ask Ares through sign language, he dragged his paw once, tapped his paw once, and dragged it three times which meant no

"Well there goes the neighborhood" Jazz huffs

Bella was out and I went to go shower, there wasn't much to the bathroom just a shower big enough to fit Ares and raised enough so water didn't get everywhere, there was a toilet in the far corner can't remember the last time any of used that thing…2 months…yeah that's about right 2 months, anyway there was also a sink nothing else. I toweled off and got dressed before heading out and leaving Jazz to go shower and took a seat on the other side of Bella that wasn't occupied by Ares and rested my head on her shoulder placing a lingering kiss on her neck,

"You're hair's still wet" she notes softly

"Sorry" I apologize pulling away

"Wasn't a complaint just an observation" she chuckles softly resting her head on my chest, I smile scooting closer and wrapping my arm around her, we didn't get a lot of moments like these so when we did I reveled in them

"I heard you and Jazz talking about not hearing the heartbeats of the guards" she murmurs softly

"Yeah, I asked Ares and he said no, can you?"

"Nope, I never heard them come back last night"

"Oh yeah after the helicopter left"

"Exactly"

We sat in silence waiting for Jazz to come out the bathroom, I was trying to figure out the good side to be stranded in the woods no idea where you are while you're still technically incarcerated it's not like we were allowed to just walk off whenever we felt like it, at least they never said it or suggested that it was possible. Then there was the case that being so good at these things weren't necessarily a good thing it would suck if a Black-Ops team randomly kicked down the door, 'killed' us and then we ended up in some random country people can't find on a map and getting trained even worse that would suck like a twenty cent whore.

The door opened and Jazz came out pulling the table in front of the couch and sitting

"So Bella reminded me of something"

"The guards yeah, I know" he nods

"Think it's a test?" I ask

"Maybe"

"Well I'm getting bored, what's the worse they could do to us?" Bella shrugs standing up

"Torture us, lock us in the freezers, and not feed us" Jazz smirks standing

"Torture doesn't hurt anymore, the freezers aren't cold, and I welcome no food" I smirk opening my hands widely as I make my way over to my bed

"We're seriously fucked up" Jazz laughs pulling the black military duffle bag from under his bed, we all have one with 4 pairs of clothes pre packed, toothbrush, toothpaste, compass, and a pair of boots

"Weren't we always?" Bella smirks slinging her bag over her shoulder

"True" I nod slinging my own bag over my shoulder

"Right can't hide from that one" Jazz laughs as I open the door, we check the hallway before checking the guard's rooms which were empty so we kept going until we were standing at the front door,

"I swear I'm laughing my ass off if we open that door and there a bunch of guards aiming guns at us" I announce

"Same here" Bella and Jazz chorus

"You guys are creepy with that shit" I sigh they both shrug, shaking my head I open the door

"No guards and no guns" I announce stepping over the threshold

"Damn I was looking for a good laugh too" Bella smirks making her way out

"I think this place has made our sense of humor worse" Jazz notes closing the door behind him

"It was bound to happen, at Winchester we laughed so hard the guards thought we were having an asthma attack when that kid climbed onto that railing yelling about that fight he just won and some boy did a flying drop kick and kicked him over" Bella chuckles,

"Huh?" I ask

"That shit _was_ funny it was like it was straight out of the WWE" Jazz laughs

"Wait _do_ you guys have asthma?" I ask

"Nope" they chorus shaking their heads

"Seriously creepy" I sigh

"You'll have to get used to it when we were younger we used to…" Jazz began

"Do not finish that" Bella hisses

"You don't even know what I was going to say" he defends, she cocks an eyebrow and tilts her head to the side

"Forget it we just do a lot of shit simultaneously you'll get used to it" Jazz shrugs

We eventually came to a stop at the designated area where we were supposed to go if there was an emergency; it was a small clearance in the woods a little further than the torture shed but on a different path.

"I guess we wait" I shrug leaning against a tree, while Bella leant against one close by and Ares sat by Bella's feet.

**Barracks**

There were moans and groans as the smell of rotting flesh and spoiled blood grew thick in the air as they struggled to stand making their way out and into the woods and wherever their bodies carried them.

**Emmett POV**

We'd been standing out here for a while now and the smell was a lot heavier than before, it didn't necessarily stink but you could still _smell_ it,

"Starting to think things aren't as legit as they seem to be anymore" Jazz notes sniffing the air again

"Yeah me either, and aren't criminals supposed to be able to spot another criminal?" I ask

"The same way we listen to every bull shit they ever told us, we're teenagers that shit _never_ works" Bella points out

"You think this is the government trying to get rid of potentially dangerous threats?" I ask

"Why do an outside contract thing and make it legit with actual transfer papers? No this was something else" Jazz concludes shaking his head

"Like something went wrong and they jumped ship" Bella theorizes

"Why leave us? Three perfectly well trained teenagers and dog plus there was one helicopter no way in hell all those refugees fit on that one thing" I note

"And I definitely did not hear a car" Bella adds, Ares lets out a small bark and stands at attention looking to the west, so heading our dogs warning we follow his line of sight

"What the fuck is that shit?" I whisper, it _looks_ like a person…well if you squint really hard and cover one of your eyes while you're high off your ass

"Why does it look like that?" Jazz asks, the person thing had stuff oozing out of its face walking with a slight limp and had pieces of skin on his face missing

"Do you smell it?" Bella asks

"Oh shit it smells like the refugees" I whisper shout

"What the fuck are they doing out here?" Jazz asks

"Still don't hear a heartbeat" Bella mumbles

"What's it doing?" I ask tilting my head; it was kind of looking at us dragging its foot

"I have no idea" Bella mumbles

We stood there watching as a few more it's joined the first one,

"Where the hell is his eye?" Bella hisses

"Fuck that shit that guy's got a huge chunk of his head missing" Jazz hisses, I don't think they appreciated their comments because they began charging toward us at a relatively fast pace

"Huh?" is my bright response as we stand there with Ares making low growling noises in their direction, one of them runs straight towards me like it wants to give me hug, gook from its mouth splashing everywhere

"Oh shit" I shout moving out the way as it tries to bite me

"What the fuck?" Jazz yells side stepping one of the things

"Let's go back to the barrack" Bella says and we nod before taking off with them running after us, we get back to the barrack _way_ too fast, but never make it inside as more of those things spot us and start charging after us, so we turn and haul ass to the obstacle course and guess what was there waiting for us? More of those things

"What the fuck is this shit?" Bella hisses as we turn again running off toward the torture house

"If this is some dream then our imagination is all kinds of fucked up" Jazz answers

We reach the torture house and stop expecting to need to catch our breaths but shockingly enough we were still breathing at the same level,

"Damn this shit is all kinds of wrong" Jazz declares

It wasn't long before the things came bursting through the trees, the obstacle course wasn't far from the torture house especially if you were running. We ran around the torture house and came back the way we came only to run into more of the things,

"Seriously?" Bella groans as we turn running in a direction we'd never been before

"Isn't this….?" I trail off

"The emergency rendezvous spot yes" Bella nods

"I swear this place is a fucking maze" I declare, there was some gurgling noise before one of those things tackled Jazz, snapping at him

"Hey get the hell off of him" I said pushing the thing off, but instead of staying down like I was hoping he chose to just lunge at me teeth snapping, I move kicking him in the leg but instead of staying down this time he gets up leg all sorts of crooked and charges again like it never happened, I punch him dead in the face and felt his skin and shit come off onto my knuckles

"Oh shit" I declare wiping my hands off in the grass

"He's getting up?" I ask in disbelief

"Oh shit his jaw" Jazz notes, it was gone and when I mean gone I mean that it was still on the floor and he was not and there was all kind of shit leaking out of his mouth

"I think we should go, no way in hell I'm doing more time for…whatever the fuck that shit is" I declare grabbing my bag again

"Uh yeah" Jazz nods as the four of us take off heading back out in the direction of our barrack

"I'm thinking infirmary" Bella announces

"Yeah" Jazz nods as we turn and run off

The barracks were all empty and covered in all kinds of gloppy things like all the stuff leaking out 'No Jaws' mouth and everyone else's, we move to the closest barrack and sniff

"You smell that?" Bella asks

"The carbon dioxide?" I ask, she nods as we pull back

"Shit just seems more ridiculous the further down the line we get" Jazz grumbles as we make our way to the infirmary which is…empty!

"What the fuck" Jazz yells throwing his hands up in exasperation

"Close the door those things are coming back" Bella instructs looking out the window, we hop up and quickly shut the door easily putting a desk in front of it before blocking the windows.


End file.
